Until the Very End
by Kira-Oni13
Summary: Here at the end, Matt struggles with his feelings for his best friend Mello.


**Hello ^^...tea its been a while, I've just been really busy, so I decided to post up this. I wrote this for a fanfic at Naka Kon, unfortunately I did not win, some guy that aways wins did . but oh well I'm still really proud of how it came out. I really hope you like it, please tell me what you think ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, =_= I will figure out how to get it eventually _ lolz xD

* * *

**

**_Until the Very End_**

_Fragmented memories slip through a broken hourglass like the sands of time; lost forever within our souls._ With words left unsaid, and a promise long forgotten. His cherished memories were now lost in a forbidding future. The end now lingered at his door step. A Fate he couldn't refuse; one that would drag him away from his one true love.

"Can I count on you to do this Matt?"

Matt chuckled looking up from his game screen. "Of course Mello," he smiled slightly. Mello smirked, "Thanks, I knew you wouldn't fail me," he grabbed his gun off the table. Glancing at his chocolate bar he sighed, before setting it down in the guns place, then leaving the room.

'_I'd do anything for you Mello'_

The moment he heard his best friends plan; he knew how dangerous it would be. Instead of rejecting the idea, he went along with it; and even volunteered to be the distraction. If it meant helping Mello complete his goals, he'd do anything. Ever since that day eleven years ago, when he vowed he'd follow Mello forever.

Matt lazily pushed himself up from the couch. He turned his DS off before placing it in his pocket. Reaching in his vest pocket he pulled out a cigarette box. Placing one in his mouth he lit it before following after Mello. Pausing at the doorway he looked back one last time at room, as if saying goodbye.

Somewhere deep inside of him, Matt knew he wasn't coming back. But that didn't stop him, no matter what; he'd do what Mello asked him. Even if it meant losing the one person he truly cared for. In his mind, he was there to be a supporting character for Mello, in this game called life.

Matt knew very well that this was real life and that there were no do-over's if he died. He understood all of this clearly, but oddly enough it didn't really seem to set in. To him it seemed like a dream, that he'd later wake up and tell Mello, and they'd laugh about it. However he knew that everything would eventually come to an end.

Yet some small part of him, wanted to keep holding on. He didn't want to give up his precious time with Mello. His heart began aching at that very thought. He cursed, pushing such thoughts to the back of his mind. Matt couldn't afford to have those thoughts distracting him. One wrong move and the both of them could die, and he wouldn't allow that.

It was his job as support to make sure Mello made it out with his life. His last job and he would complete it with flying colors. Matt chuckled, knowing that if Mello knew about his depressing thoughts, he'd yell. Finally managing to bring a smile back to his face he continued on his way.

Matt sighed as the late afternoon air hit his face. Mello, who was standing next to his bike, looked back annoyed. "You sure do walk slowly," he commented frowning. Matt smirked, "Your point, mister always in a hurry," he joked. "Idiot," Mello mumbled looking away, with a small smile on his face.

That simple comment seemed to drain away all the tension that hung in the air. Matt watched as Mello's shoulders dropped; as if letting go of a huge burden. "Matt," he paused as if unsure what to say. Matt smiled knowing how hard it was for Mello to express his emotions. He wanted to laugh, knowing that Mello was still the same even after all this time.

"Be careful Mello,"

Mello looked back at him with a blank face. "You're the one that needs to be careful, stupid," he remarked seriously. Matt chuckled, "Don't worry about me, they'll never catch me," he boasted confidently. "Yeah, yeah whatever you say game master," Mello replied rolling his eyes.

Matt wanted pause this moment, like he would in a game; as if prolonging the inevitable. He enjoyed their simple jabs at each other, their calming jokes, and the relaxed atmosphere around them. Whenever he was with Mello the atmosphere was always relaxed; even if it was a dangerous situation. What he wouldn't give for more time with him.

He sighed heading to his gleaming red beauty, his car. As he opened the door he pulled out another cigarette and lit it up. Breathing the smoke out as he looked toward the painted orange sky.

"Don't die on me Matt."

He smiled looking back down toward Mello. "You have my word Mello, I promise," he swore. Mello nodded before placing on his helmet and starting his bike. Matt pulled his goggles over his eyes before getting into his own vehicle. He started it up before following after Mello, _like always_.

Thoughts began racing in his mind as his heart started pounding. He began to regret ever giving Mello his word on such a thing; it was a promise that fate would never allow to be kept.

Matt took a deep calming breath, as they approached the news station. His knuckles tightened around the steering console, as realization set in. He waited, watching Mello closely for the signal. The moment Mello looked back with a quick nod, he knew it was time.

Without looking back at him, Matt slammed his foot onto the gas. His car raced passed Mello before he cut the wheel sharply, sliding into the parking lot. Reaching into the passenger seat he grabbed his gun before pointing it out the window; and shooting a smoke grenade.

He smirked at their panicking state as he quickly hit the gas, speeding away; as if in his favorite racing game. As he swerved in and out of traffic, he kept his eyes trained on the mirror. "Come on you bastards, take the bait," he muttered quietly. The moment he saw the headlights chasing after him, he smiled.

'_Thank god'_

He chuckled knowing that Mello's plan had succeeded. Relief rushed throughout his body; now that he knew that Mello was safe. "Now all I have to do is lose these idiots," he mumbled glancing back into in his mirror. Reaching into his pocket, he managed to pull out a cigarette and place it in his mouth.

"This is for you Mello," he remarked lighting it, as he wildly turned, just barely missing a car. He didn't even care at this point if they still followed, his part was done.

'_Wait for me Mello; I'm definitely keeping my promise'_

Matt wasn't sure how much time passed, it didn't really matter, beside that fact that they were still on his ass. He gripped the steering wheel in annoyance. "Damn, why can't they just give up," he cursed pissed. The sky had now darkened, and the city began to come to life with lights.

Matt's car slid though an interstate followed by two cars. "Tch," he cursed, now looking in front of him. Less then fifty feet ahead of him were more cars blocking his way. Slamming on the breaks his car spun around before finally halting.

'_Those guys were waiting for me'_

He leaned against his steering wheel boredly. Glancing around, he frowned deeply, "how many guards does one women need," he sighed watching as they pulled out guns. "Hey! Since when are the Japanese allowed with guns?" he questioned exiting his car with his hands up.

"You want to know where Takada is right," he smirked slightly. "You can't possibly fir….," suddenly pain shook his body; as the force sent him stumbling back. He no longer felt anything as his body gave way, sending him to the ground. "Damn….you…..shot…..my….car….," he choked.

'_Mello'_

Matt's body went numb as it began to get harder to breathe. His heart began to beat slower, as everything seemed to go quiet. It seemed dreamlike as he sat there, feeling his body begin to fail.

_"Hey! What do you think your doing Sam?"_

_"Eh, what's it look like blondie, I'm teaching the new kid manners,"_

_The older kid smirked, as he glared down at the younger boy. In his hands he held the collar of another young boy; whose bight green eyes were filled with tears. Sam loved causing the other kids pain. However, out of all the kids at Wammy's, Mello was the only one who refused to summit to him. _

_Mello frowned, "Let him go," he ordered coldly. Sam growled, "Why would I listen to you," he remarked not noticing Mello move. "Because of this, retard," he hissed slamming his fist into Sam's nose, sending him crashing to the ground._

_"You'll pay for that Mello," Sam cursed running away, his nose covered. "Heh, loser," Mello chuckled looking back at the boy; who was currently sitting on the ground crying. "Oi, are you ok?" he questioned. The small red headed boy looked up, silently. "Ye…yes," he shuttered nervously. _

_"Give me your hand,"_

_The boy looked at Mello's hand confused, before finally taking it. Mello frowned looking away, "Stop crying, men don't cry," he muttered. The boy nodded before quickly trying to wipe away his tears. "Here, and I'm Mello," he said handing the boy a white handkerchief. _

_"Tha…thank you…I'm Matt," he replied shyly. Mello nodded, before looking away, a small blush on his face. "Look if he ever tries to hurt you again, I'll protect you," he whispered embarrassed._

_Matt smiled as his tears began to fall again. Shyly he hugged Mello causing him to jump. "Thank you so much Mello," he said sniffling. Slowly Mello began to hug back. "If we're going to be friends you can't cry, got that," he demanded. _

_Matt nodded before lightly kissing Mello's cheek. Shocked Mello's cheeks went a bright red, causing Matt to giggle. He took a deep breath before leaning his head on Matt's shoulder. _

_"Promise we'll always be together Matt," Mello whispered softly. _

_"I promise,"_

"I love you Mello,"

_**Time had finally run out, leaving an unfulfilled promise. But cherished memories finally remembered, in its place. And so the bell tolled its final toll for those lost souls.**_


End file.
